A Kiss of Chaos
by Corrupted.Radio
Summary: Adele, or Addie, is convinced that she has nothing in common with the lot she is forced to do Community Service with. However, after a series of events changes her life, she realizes that she may not be so different after all.
1. 01

I leaned against the wall with a cigarette dangling from my lips. The probation worker continued to run his mouth, rattling off instructions as we remained still and unnerved by his tough act. That was until one of my fellow delinquents decided to open his mouth. This only stirred up chaos among the group, involving a couple of the other kids via low insults. I rolled my eyes as they continued to take a drag from my cancer stick. I watched as two of the boys went at it, one having to be held back by the probation worker. The rest of them continued to view the spectacle with smug looks on their faces, however I turned to face the river, quite uninterested in all that was going on.

After things had calmed down, he directed us over to a pyramid of paint cans accompanied by a few brushes.

"Alright, you lot. There are benches that need to be painted." He spoke, and turned to the rest of us, waiting for someone to move. "Well, what are you waiting for? Move along."

I sighed and moved forward, stepping up to take a can by the handle and grab a brush for myself. The curly haired boy continued to mutter profane things under his breath as he did the same, and the rest weren't much better.

He led us over to the lot of benches in which we were meant to be painting, gave us general instructions, told us that messing about wouldn't be tolerated, and went back toward the community center.

"What a fucking twat." The same loud mouth spoke again, as we all began to open our individual cans.

I rolled my eyes and went off further down, away from the rest of them to work on my own bench, hoping that no one would attempt to follow. Unfortunately, the quiet boy squatted down on the other side of the bench, silently taking up his brush and getting to work.

_At least it's not that curly haired wanker. _I thought to myself as I did the same.

"Man, there's paint on my cap! This is bullshit!" The skinny boy from earlier spoke, throwing a fit. He kicked a paint can into the river, and then stormed off, taking his anger out on a lone shopping cart as he went.

I shrugged off his little outburst and attempted to go back to my work. This was going to get very old very fast.

"I'm guessing you shoplifted? No?"

"Don' ak lie yeh know meh, cos yeh don'." The blatantly rude chav girl retorted, attempting to go back to her work.

"I'm just making conversation." The brunette attempted to defend, in the least defensive way imaginable. "This is a chance to network with other young offenders. We should be swapping tips. Brainstorming! Come on, what'd you do?"

"Eh gurl called meh a slag, I got into a figh." She stated nonchalantly.

They continued to speak back and forth, him throwing stupid comments in whenever he got the chance. I attempted to block them out once more. As I turned to go back to splashing paint, the boy across from me made eye contact and gave me what seemed to be a small smile. I returned it with a sad chuckle and swiped the brush along the splintering wood.

"What about you, weird kid?" He addressed the boy before me, making it now impossible to block out his mindless banter. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you look like a panty sniffer." He followed this accusation with a lovely charade as well.

"I'm not a panty sniffer." He defended, looking nearly helpless as he croutched down with a paintbrush in his hand. "I'm not a pervert."

The boy continued to act out his accusation by pretending to have a wank with his paintbrush, obnoxious noises included. As this continued, and no one seemed to be doing anything, I spoke up.

"Leave it, you twat."

He only continued, as the chav girl laughed off my failed attempt to defend the quiet kid.

"I tried to burn someone's house down!" He spoke up finally and everyone went silent.

_Well...certainly didn't expect that one. _

He didn't strike me as the type to be a little too friendly with the lighter. But I guess none of us really were what we seemed.

"What did you do?" The chav asked, which caught my attention immediately.

Now this, I had to hear.

"Me?" She nodded. "I was done for eh...eating some Pick N Mix."

"Bollucks."

Thunder boomed from above us, and he took the liberty to aknowledge it and ignore her comment.

"How'd that happen?" The voice of the probation worker sounded as he approached us, pointing out the lone can in the river. "I mean, you've been here five minutes. It's painting benches. How'd you screw that up? You tell me because I've got no idea."

Just as another smart ass comment was about to pass his lips, what seemed like a boulder fell from the sky, landing on the car parked in the street behind us. A scream was heard, we all took cover and the car alarm sounded.

"That's my car!" He exclaimed.

"Classic!"

And soon, another fell into the water behind us, causing us all to cover our heads in fear.

We all turned toward the sky, where a large black cloud seemed to have made its way right above us. Soon, there were several more immense bits of hail falling from the sky. The worker took off, ordering us to follow. That was one order we had no problem following. Everyone took off in the direction of the community center, dodging the masses that were falling all around us. Glass and pavement broke all around as we desperately tried to get to safety. Screams and shouts rung out from all of us.

Finally, was we made it there, it was brought to our attention that the doors were locked. Everyone continued to shout at the worker as he fumbled with the keys. Everything seemed to be crashing around us as they screamed at him to get a move on so we could get to safety.

Then suddenly, a loud crash of thunder sounded and we were all thrown back. I felt a white hot pain shoot through me and my entire body went rigid. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion as we came crashing down to the pavement a few feet back. Bits of hail continued to fall as we all attempted to get to our feet.

"I feel really weird."

"That would be the lighting."

"We should be dead." The boy spoke from next to me.

The loud one finally spoke up. "A little reassurance would be nice, you know." He said, directing his comment to the worker. "You're fine! Looking good!"

"Wanker." He spoke.

"Did he just call me a wanker?"

I touched my head, which suddenly began to throb and winced.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered, rubbing my temples, everyone's voices drowned out by the thundering in my head.

"Are you allright?" The softspoken boy said from beside me.

"Yeah. Just a massive headache." I said, pressing my palm to my forehead.

"I think we should call it a day." The worker spoke, and everyone seemed to easily get to their feet.

I did so as well a moment later with a bit of help from the blue eyed boy.

"I'm Simon, by the way."

"Adele. Well...Addi."

He smiled softly and took my arm, making sure I was stable before I took my first step.

"I'm fine, really..."I assured him.

He let go without another word, but didn't break the stare that seemed to go right through me. With a slight shiver, I turned back toward the community center. The worker opened the doors, letting us all in to change. I hurried in so that I could keep the bullshit to a minimum. I just wanted to get in, get out and be over with. Like a Friday night fuck after a late night at the club.


	2. 02

I returned home after what felt like the longest day of my life, however, it had probably only been an hour or so. I slid the key into the lock and twisted it, the door sprang free and I was let into the hell hole called home once again.

"Addi!" My half-sister, Chloe, came running down the hallway to greet me.

"Hiya, munchkin! I missed you today!" I picked her up from the ground and hugged her the same way I always do.

"I missed you, too! Daddy's not in a good mood today. He's upstrairs in the bedroom again." She said softly, grabbing my hand and taking me toward the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? Did he make you anything to eat today?" I asked her, and she shook her head no.

My stepfather, David, was nothing more than a good for nothing drunk. He sat on his ass all day, getting pissed, while my mum worked a twelve hour shift at the hospital, bringing in all the money. He did nothing for the rest of us, leaving me to take care of my four year old sister and one year old baby brother.

"Can I have cheese on toast, please?" She asked softly and I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course, love."

I reached up to the cupboard to get the bread out while she walked over to the fridge to get the cheese. It was sad that a four year old had to learn to fend for herself like Chloe did.

"Stupid twat." I muttered, refferring to the useless bastard upstairs.

She handed me the cheese and went over to the table where she must have been sitting there earlier, with her crayons and paper all over the table. I zoned out as I started to make her lunch. My mind wandered to today's events.

My headache had started to subside. However, I started to feel quite odd. My entire body felt different. It wasn't even pain, it was just the most incredibly uncomfortable feeling.

"Addi! Jasper's crying!" Chloe warned, and I quickly dropped everything I had been doing so that I could quickly retrieve my younger brother.

"Shit." I took off and ran toward the stairs. I made my way up, skipping steps as quickly as I could. I turned the bend when I got to the top of the stairs and headed right into the nursery.

"For fuck's sake. Stop that bloody crying!" A bottle came flying out from across the hall, hitting the opposite wall. It crashed on impact, shattering immediately.

I entered Jasper's room and took him from his crib. I hushed him and held him close.

"It's alright. Sh...you're alright." I assured him, kissing his temple and rocking him back and forth.

He clung to my shirt as he continued to wail and I decided it was best to take him downstairs, away from David who was still shouting profanities and throwing objects in the general direction of the baby's room.

The next morning came around and I was woken up early by my alarm. With a grunt, I rolled out of bed and slammed on the clock simotaneously. I ran a lazy hand through my hair as I shuffled my feet across the floor in the general direction of the bathroom. I could hear that David had fallen asleep on the couch again, because the blaring of the television was just as loud as his snoring.

"Stupid bastard." I muttered as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and sighed. My dark hair was all tossled from the night's sleep and make makeup that had once excentuated my hazel eyes was now smeared and faded. I pulled a face and ruffled my hair, just before turning to strip to shower.

I emerged from the steam-ridden bathroom twenty minutes later, fully wrapped in a warm towel. I reentered my room after peeking in to check on Jasper and dropped the towel to get changed.

It was going to be another long day, I was sure of it. Atleast I now knew that Chloe and Jasper would be looked after, seeing that they were off to my Nan's for the day. I didn't really want to have to spend another day with that group of delinquents. I didn't belong with them.

"Addi?" I heard the soft voice of my sister sound from the door.

"Morning, darling. You're up early. Even for you." I said with a smile, kneeling down to hold eye contact with her.

"I couldn't sleep. Daddy was being loud again." She said, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Well, I'll turn the tellie off on my way out and you can go on back to bed. How's that sound?" I asked her, touching her cheek softly.

She smiled slightly and nodded. I returned the gesture and reached up to grab my purse from the floor beside my bed.

"Alright now, you. Back to bed." I said, lifting her from the ground onto my hip. "Nan will be round to get you in a few hours when Mummy leaves. She'll take you to the park and you may even get some ice cream!"

She squealed with excitement which caused me to giggle. I got her back to her room and set her down on her bed. She got under the blankets and laid her head down on the pillow.

"I love you." This caused me to smile.

"I love you, too, Chloe. I'll see you when you get home, alright?" I said with a smile, kissing her forehead and smoothing down her blonde hair.

I waited as she rolled over and I stood there for a moment. At four years old, I didn't have to worry about keeping out of the way of a drunk father, having a mother who was never around or an older sister, who was meant to be a rolemodel, with a criminal record. I had a mother and a father who loved each other, spent all the time in the world loving me with all they could. Giving me everything they had, just to keep me happy. I knew Chloe and Jasper would never have that life. Never would it just be that simple for them.


	3. 03

I arrived at the community center to see everyone crowded around outside. Behind them, someone had tagged _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_ on the wall. I rolled my eyes, know that this was more than likely going to be our project of the day. With a sigh, I shoved my hands in the pockets of my skinnies.

"Alright you lot. Let's get changed." The probation worker ordered, walking up to the group just as I squeezed myself in.

"Have you seen this?" The star athelete gone criminal pointed at the wall. "Someone's taking the piss..."

"Yeah, it's terrible, isn't it? All this anti-social behaviour..."

"Is he having a dig at us?" The unforgettably obnoxious brunette cracked.

The diva's mobile phone went off, which seemed to cause the probation worker to flip a lid.

"Right! That's it! All of you, just give me your phones. No one's making anymore calls today." He demanded in pure rage. "Now, come on!"

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" She asked with a chuckle, snapping a picture of him just before he pried it from her hands.

He went down the line, taking each of our mobile phones, with some hesitance from each of them. When he got to me, he held out his hand expectantly. I rolled my eyes and handed it over without a fight. Not like there was much point anyway.

With that, I walked off to go get changed into my ugly orange jumpsuit. It seemed that everyone had followed, but I didn't care to pay too much attention. I was the first one in and the first one out yesterday, and I was planning on it today.

I got in, stripped off my shirt as I stood in front of my locker, a little further down from the rest of them. The curly haired boy turned and gave me a once over as I tugged off my jeans. He whistled in inappropriate approval and I flipped him the bird.

Instead of taking this as a que to fuck off, he moved closer, leaning against the locker beside me, his jumpsuit only halfway on. I simply ignored his presence, slipping my legs into the nasty orange suit and pulling it snug up to my hips. One sleeve after another, I pulled my hair out of the back before zipping it up, leaving a little bit of room to breathe at the top.

"The name's Nathan." He introduced, as if I really cared all that much. I slammed the locker shut, and turned on my heel to leave the room.

"You know, normally when someone offers you their name, you curteously return the favour." He called after me, as he followed me out the door.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm not all that curteous, then." I shot back, turning down the hallway towards the pile of buckets and brushes that I assumed to be left out for us.

"Come on, it's just a name. What's the big deal?"

"Exactly. Why do you need to know?" I asked, not bothering to turn around as I shoved open the door.

"Well, it proves a great deal of importance, as I'll be needed to know what to moan when I have a wank later." He replied, and with this remark, I dropped the door on him.

From the sounds of it, I did it just in time to hit him in the face. With a slight chuckle, I set off toward the painted wall.

My arm had started to tired from the hard scrubbing it took just to get the paint to fade. This work proved itself to be pointless, seeing that there was really no way that we were going to get much progress out of the job.

I sighed and threw my brush into the bucket, leaning against the wall to stretch out my back. This was when Simon arrived beside me, taking up his brush and going to work as if he had been there the entire time.

"Yeh know afteh the storm, did any of yous lot feel dead weird?" The chav girl asked, causing my head to perk up.

"Yeah! I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus!" Nathan replied, causing us all to groan and roll our eyes at his comment.

She looked at him in disgust and went back to her work. She looked up at Simon suddenly, taking a few strides past me to move closer to him.

"Whah? Did you feel weird?" She addressed him personally.

"What? You don't want to hear about my anus?" Nathan mocked offense at her job well done of ignoring his comment.

"Do you really need to ask the question?" Curtis called back to him.

"Something happened..."Simon began.

"What's that? Squeak up!" Nathan turned to him.

"Something happened to me..." He continued.

"Are you a virgin?" Nathan interrupted again. "High five!" He sang and the chav girl turned to him.

"SHU-UP!" She turned back to him. "What wos it?"

"It's nothing..." Simon said softly, going back to his work.

She turned away, not pressing the matter. There was a brief moment of silence before she shoved Nathan, causing him to trip slightly over his bucket.

"What was that for?"

We all stiffled a laugh as she went storming off.

"Jesus..." We all went back to our scrubbing. "I really think she may be mental. Like...the chav's not all there in the head, you know?"

We took our break. The boys headed to the rec room, straight over to the foozeball table. With the chav nowhere to be found, the only other girl headed off to the locker room, leaving me to enjoy a fag by myself.

I leaned against the side of the building and sighed, letting my mind wander...

Five minutes later, I turned and entered the community center again. Realizing that there really wasn't anywhere in the large building that I'd cared to venture by myself, I sat down on a chair a few feet away from the group at the foozeball table.

"But the other one..." Nathan began, snapping his fingers in thought.

"Kelly." Simon assisted.

"Whatever. A couple of Bacardi Breezers, man, and I reckon she'd be good to go. I might need more than a couple myself, but who's counting?" He said, causing Curtis to laugh. "And this one here," He pointed at me, which caused me to look at him in disgust. "Well, I just think she'd have my bullocks as a hood ornament if I tried to touch her. I mean, look at the hostility. But don't worry, love, I'll still give it a go." He gave me a wink and then turned back to the others.

"And the girls, do they have a say in this?" Curtis asked, looking up at Nathan in what I couldn't distinguish as disbelief or admiration.

"A group of young people doing mindless shit all day... Face it, man! It's gonna happen! It always does. It's biology! Or...physics. One of those..." He trailed off in thought and then perked back up again. "So, do we have a deal?"

Like we were back in grammar school, Nathan spit in his hand and then held it out to Curtis to shake. We all took turns looking at him in disgust.

"No..."

"Fine, well maybe I'll take all three of them."

"Yeah, I see that happening."

"Yeah, you will see it. And then you'll be sorry you didn't accept the deal. And then who's laughing? Me..." He shot back, and looked around the room.

He flicked one of the bars and then strutted off, loudly clapping his feet against the floor as he went.

"What did he get done for?" Curtis asked, turning back to Simon.

"He says he was done for eating some Pick N Mix."

"Prick!"

I laughed a bit at Curtis's last comment and they turned to me.

"And what about you?" He asked me, and I got up from my chair.

"Now why should I tell you, Runner boy?" I questioned with a scoff, walking off in the same direction as Nathan had just a few seconds earlier.


	4. 04

I took a seat on one of the couches where the diva girl sat opposite of me, picking at her newly manicured nails absent-mindedly. I sighed and stretched out. I closed my eyes to relax. I crossed one leg over the other and rested my arms behind my head. I took a deep breathe and smiled softly. That was until Nathan attempted to shake a drink from the vending machine. After clamouring and bashing the thing in a few dozen times, a can fell from the despensor. He looked around with a triumphant smile just as Curtis walked past with the empty buckets.

"When I was in sixth form, you came to my school. You gave this big talk about athletics and all your medals and that." The girl across from me said.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to the Olympics." Nathan tossed in smugly.

"Funny!"

"So what is it you did, anyway?" I asked, sitting up in curiosity.

"I heard he was dealing crack."

"What?" Curtis looked around at us. "I wasn't dealing crack!"

"Nawh. No, no. The paper said it was steroids." Nathan corrected her with a more likely story.

"That stuff'll shrivel your dick." She said as she laid down to get more comfortable.

"It wasn't steroids! I'm not a cheat. That stuff in the papers was bullshit."

"Yeah? So, what was it then?" She asked and he took another oppertunity to look around at all of us. We waited expectantly.

"I got caught with a little bit of coke." Not nearly as interesting as it could've been. "Alright? I messed up one time."

"No one gets community service for possession."

He sighed. "If it was anyone else, they would've got a caution. I get 200 hours community service and a two year ban from atheletics. They said 'cause of my profile' they needed to 'send a message.'"

"You let yourself down." Nathan began to lecture, causing the girl to laugh. "You let the kids down." I could see Curtis beginning to get a bit heated. "You let your parents down."

"Shut the fuck up!" He grabbed him by both arms. "All I ever did was train! You know nothing! I shouldn't even fucking be here!" He had him now by the collar of his jumpsuit, leaning over him as if it were the last thing Nathan were to witness.

"You can't hit someone in a wheelchair." He squeaked jokingly, this only caused Curtis to get more angry and shove him back, causing him to wheel into the wall.

After a moment of silence, Curtis backed off and took his place against the wall once more.

"Whew!" Nathan exclaimed, we all looked around.

"Do you wanna know what I got done for?"

"Not really." Nathan replied, looking at the frizzy haired princess.

She huffed and sat up, ready to tell us the story anyway.

"Me and my mate, Chole, are having coctails in this bar, yeah? And she keeps hastling me cause she wants to go to this party. Chloe is on one because she thinks Jack is doing Lucy. Total slutfuck. So, we get in my car. I drive us to the party. We go into one of the rooms, yeah? Jack's not doing Lucy, he's doing Ellie. She is a proper slut. Chloe freaks. I'm driving us back into town, Chloe's all like, 'Ugh, I feel sick.' And I'm like, 'Heh. Heh. Don't puke in my car. Do. Not. Puke in my car.' That's when the police pull us over. I'm already banned from driving so I am like, 'Fuuckk.'"

She picks up her water bottle and moves it a bit closer to her face. I stare at her in disgust, quite sure I know where she's going with this story. And not surprised either.

"This cop, yeah? He hands me the breathilizer, and I'm like, 'Do I suck? Or blow?'" Then she proceeds like a "proper slut" to mock blowing the bottle at her lips. I watch as the boys squirm in sexual discomfort. "It's insane, I'm totally working it, yeah?" Then she proceeds to continue, only more in depth with her mock blow job.

"Are you joking?" I asked, staring at her in total disbelief.

She looks up at me, giggles, then takes down the bottle.

"Now, I don't know if this cop is gay, or what. But he tells me I'm four times over the limit. Bullshit. I didn't even want to go to the party." She concludes her story, leaving the three boys with a more than likely raging hard-on, and me in disgust.

Then, before I can even open my mouth to tell her she's a complete slag, the door bursts open, Kelly comes running in. She slips and falls to the floor.

"Eee's gonna kill os!" She exclaims, getting up quickly to close and lock the door behind her.

Nathan applauds her, "Nice enterance, very dramatic!"

"The probation worker's gone men mental! Ee's juss attacked meh! Sumfin really weird is 'appenin. I'm 'earing these voices in me 'ead. It's like I can 'ear what people are finking!" She rambles in a complete state of desperation.

"Have you been sniffing glue?" The girl from the couch says in mock sympathy.

"The storm, the lighnin, I donno it's just dun sumfin to os!"

"Okay," Nathan said in a soft tone, "if you can hear our thoughts. What am I thinking...now?"

There was a slight pause and then Kelly seemed to get angry.

"You fink it's bullshit?"

"Of course I think it's bullshit! You don't neeed to be a mind reader to know that!"

She looked down at the wheelchair and looked back up at him.

"Why are yeh in a wheelchair?"

"It was the storm!" Her face turned from vexed to suddenly worried. "The tingling sensation in my anus has spread through my body! And now...I can't feel my legs!" He started to get emotional.

Kelly wasted no time before she kicked him roughly in the shin.

"I'm serious!"

"Owhh! Jesus!"

"What'd you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis asked, trying to ignore the bullshit and get to the facts.

"This does sound like complete shit." The diva added.

"Ee's out there and ee chased meh!" She defended, her voice gone from angry to desperate for someone to believe her.

"Something's happened to me, too." Simon finally spoke up, causing us all to focus our attention on him.

"Did you pop your cherry? Awh! We're all very happy for you!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Earlier on, when we were in the locker room...I was invisible."

_What. The. Fuck? _

"I turned invisible." He repeated again, seeing that all of us were looking at him as if he had just given birth.

"So, she's psychic and you can turn invisible?" Curtis summarized the recent news with a chuckle. "That seems likely."

"Yeah. Did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?" Nathan quizzed.

"You were all there." Simon began.

"Erm, I think we would've noticed you vanishing into thin air." The diva quipped.

"You didn't. I was standing right there. You couldn't see me."

"Alright." Nathan began to wheel over to him. "Go on, then. Do it! Turn invisible."

Simon

"Oh my god! He's disappeared!"

"Can't you see me?"

"No.." He threw his empty can at his head. "You're invisible!" It hit him and fell to the floor, and it was then he realized that he was being mocked. "You two are hilarious, really. Keep taking that medication." He turned away from Simon and began to wheel towards the door.

"Don't go out there! Ee will kill you!" Kelly exclaimed, grabbing both arms of the chair to stop him.

"Of course he will, cause he's such a badass." He replied saracastically.

"Don't!"

"She's telling the truth!" Curtis exclaimed suddenly, he was seemingly out of breath and his entire demeanor changed. Everyone fell silent and stared at him.

"And you know this how?" Nathan asked for us all. "I suppose you're psychic now, too!"

"All this...it's already happened once. I opened the door. The probation worker...he killed you." He looked at Kelly, who was now just as confused as everyone else was. "You were right there. You were dead." He pointed to a spot on the floor closer to the door. "Everything froze. You were all just standing there. Time went backwards!"

"What are you saying? What, you turned back time?"

"This just gets better by the second." Nathan spoke, looking at Curtis as he got up from the chair.

"Everything happened again. Exactly the same." Nathan walked over to the door, causing me to gasp. Even if they were lying about the whole psychic bullshit, there was still a chance that a very angry probation worker is out there. "I'm telling you, don't open that door!" Nathan chose to do it anyway. "NO!"

There was only a split second that it creeked open. I watched as his eyes got wide, and then he turned to shit and latch it locked again. His back hit the door hard and he looked at us.

"He's right! The probation worker's gone mental!"


	5. 05

There was a loud banging on the door, which caused everyone to bunch together. Nathan retreated to all of us, and I watched as the sihloette of the worker bashed his fists against the door.

"Maybe he's on crystal Meth. I mean, that stuff makes you crazy! My friend Chloe did it; she nearly shagged her brother!" We all turned and looked at the Diva who was speaking quickly about complete and total nonsense. "And he's really ugly..."

She trailed off as the probation worker caught all of our attention by banging harder and harder against the door. We all jumped and I grabbed onto Simon's jumpsuit.

"He's not on Meth, you stupid bitch." I muttered with narrowed eyes at her for such a stupid comment. I had tried to keep my mouth shut and ignore her, but her comments had just grown unnecessary.

"I'm sure you would know, wouldn't you? Is that what got you in here? Wouldn't be surprised..." She retorted and I scoffed with a disbelieving smirk.

"You don't know a thing about me, Princess. So just keep your fucking mouth shut."

"Stop it, you two. You ain't helpin' nuffing."

I glared at her.

"The graffiti, 'I'm going to kill you,' he wrote it..."Simon seemed to realize.

"What did I say? I said there was a hidden meaning!" Nathan shot back, causing me to roll my eyes.

"There's no possible way you knew this was going to happen." I retorted, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Or not." He spoke, and then Kelly turned to the surprisingly now quiet queen bee.

"Did anyfing happen to you?"

"No!" She seemed convincing. "We should call the police!"

"He took our phones..."Simon reminded us, looking around helplessly at us all.

"Do you think he was planning all this?"

"It's stopped."

That's when I realized everything had gone quiet. We all continued to pant, still terrified of what was to come and studied the door, waiting for it to begin again. There was a long pause and a slight sigh of relief when nothing occurred.

"You dickhead! Why'd you come back here? You should've gone for help!" She took no time to shoot another word to stir up some outburst.

"What do you know, bitch?"

"Shut up, you chav."

"Do you know that if you call meh a chav one more time, I'll kick yeh so 'ard in the cunt your mum will feel it!" Kelly came at her, certainly jumping at the opportunity to defend herself.

The girl tensed up and Nathan took the silence as a cue for another comment.

"Her mum'll feel it? How does that work?"

"Just shut your mouth." I grumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"He tried to kill meh! I came back here to try to warn yous lot and I coulda left yah! I'm sick of every single one of yeh judgin' me. You can all fuck off!"

"Shut up! All of you...sitting around here pointing fingers isn't going to stop that psychopath from tearing us to bits." I shouted, and everyone turned to look at me, surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Whatever, I'm getting out of here." And with that, the diva left.

"Yeah, out the back way! Come on!" Nathan was quick to jump on the bandwagon and follow after her as she stalked away.

"Let's go." I agreed, running off with them.

"For fuck's sake!" Kelly groaned and much to her dismay, followed as well.

We took off down the hallway, trainers slapping against the tiled floor, dead set on getting away from the front doors. Unexpectedly, Nathan slipped and hit the floor hard, causing us all to stop. Looking down, it wasn't gravity that had caused Nathan to hit the floor with such impact, it was had he had slipped in. He looked at the crimson that stained his hands and now his clothes.

"Is that blood?"

He turned to get himself off of the ground, revealing the mass amount that was all over the floor. When he got to his feet, away from it, he began to panic.

"Oh, fuck! Jesus Christ!" He started to gag and we all just stared at him, unable to come up with anything to say or do. He began to wife off his blood covered hands on his already stained jumpsuit. Frantically trying to get it off of his skin.

Curtis stepped forward past him towards the locker that the flow seemed to be pouring from. I stepped backwards away from all of it, as did everyone else, waiting for him to do what we couldn't. We were all caught between wanting to know what this source was, and being much to terrified to find out. He reached up and pulled the handle. A second later, the lanky boy with the attitude problem that had disappeared a day before was revealed. His head hanging out, covered in his own blood. Someone screamed and we all jumped backwards in fear. He remained there, dead weight hanging from the locker.

"I did wonder what had happened to him..." Nathan spoke, as we all moved closer to him to investigate. I was at the back of the group with the diva, trying to stay away from that blood as much as possible.

"He's going to kill us..."

"Turn back time!" Nathan turned to Curtis. "Stop this from happening!"

"Are you serious?" I looked at him as if he had just sprouted a second head.

"I don't know how it works!" He spoke breathlessly, panic littering each of his words.

"Oh, well, that's great! That's really useful." Nathan shot in sarcasm. Though he was still remaining very much in his smartass character, it was obvious that he was just as scared as the rest of us.

"Come on. Don't look at him." Curtis said to the girl in front of me and gripped her arm in order to guide her away. As soon as his hand touched her skin, he gasped and stiffened, his body went rigid and his eyes widened. His grip tightened on her and she groaned in slight pain.

"I've got to have sex with you right now." He spoke to her breathlessly. We all looked at him as if he had lost it as well. Professing intense lust was not only entirely inappropriate after finding a dead kid in a locker, but in front of everyone? What was wrong with this kid? "You're so beautiful!"

The girl struggled under his grip and attempted to loosen his hands on both of her wrists. She stared up at him in fear.

"What's up with him?" Nathan looked at the scene in the same shock I was sure my face bore.

"Let's go." Curtis insisted. "Let's do it now! Raw!"

"Get off of me, you freak!" Finally, she pushed him off of her, entirely outraged at what he was doing.

Out of breath, Curtis looked at her entirely confused as to what had just happened. Outraged, she reached up to smack him across the face and he caught her wrist once more. Curtis groaned and pulled her closer once more. The same thing coming over him as it did seconds before.

"You are so hot. I'm gonna bone you. I'm gonna shag you senseless!" He exclaimed and she pulled away from him once more, screaming. Terrified, she looked up at him, unable to catch her breath.

"What'd I do?" Curtis asked, confused once more.

"Uh, you said you was gonna shag 'er." Kelly stated in both a disgusting and in a nonchalant tone.

"And you were getting your chap out!" Nathan added, which wasn't entirely unnecessarily.

"Shut up!" Curtis quickly tucked himself away in embarrassment.

"It's when you were touching her." Simon said, having realized what exactly brought this horrific lust on. She looked down at her hands in fear and then reached up to touch Simon's neck. A similar reaction occurred. He went rigid under the hand that was pressed firmly against his skin.

"I'm so hard for you." Simon gasped, his jaw clenching, face hardening. "I want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits."

"No!" She screamed, stepping back and looking around. "What is happening to me?"

I stared at the scene in awe, my mind was spinning at the moment and I was completely unable to grasp any of what had gone on in the last fifteen minutes of our lives.

"You sick bastard!" Nathan looked down at Simon, who was still recovering on the ground.

I opened my mouth in order to defend him, but before I could make out a word, the glass from the door behind us shattered, and in fell the probation worker, a pipe in his hand. Everyone was shouting, attempting to back away from him as he picked himself up off of the ground. Kelly acted quickly; grabbing a paint can from the corner and charging after him. With one swing, she hit him over the head, causing him to hit the floor again. She dropped the can and backed away, breathless.

"What did you do?" Nathan gasped, looking at the bleeding man on the floor.

Staying where I was, back against the wall, I watched as they moved forward to investigate his vital state.

"Is he dead?"

"Well, I'm not doctor, but...do you see the way the back of his head's caved in like that?"

Within a split second, the probation worker screamed and turned to face Kelly. She screamed as well and reacted by repeatedly slamming her foot into his head. After a few times, it was obvious that the man was no longer alive, the massive amount of blood surrounding his head.

"That will do it..."Nathan backed away, sickened by the sight.

"You killed our probation worker!"

"This is very...very...bad."

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"He could've killed os!"

"We should call the police! It was self defense!"

"Yeah. Yeah. He's right. We'll show him the dead boy in the locker, and they'll do some CSI shit and figure it all out." The curly haired girl agreed.

"They won' believe os!" Kelly shouted.

"We'll just tell them the truth!" Curtis replied, desperate for a way to get out of this. "We'll stick to our story!"

"An' wot's our story? That he can turn invisible and you can turn back time? It doesn't matter wot we tell them. They'll say we're lyin! They'll say that we killed em both! No one's gonna believe yah, not anymore!"

"She's right. Who's going to believe six delinquents?" I muttered, and everyone fell silent in thought. "I mean," I continued, "it doesn't exactly look good." Especially not with my record.

"If there's no body, there's no crime. We should burry them under the flyover." Everyone turned to look at Simon. I, personally, was horrified.

"Yeah? How do we do that? Someone's going to see us!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. We give them a quick little..."Nathan frantically walked around the body, whistling and moving his hand in a cleaning motion. "We put them in those wheelchairs." He pointed back down the hall. "We wheel them up there and if anyone sees us, we're just some young offenders taking a couple of specials for a walk in the sunshine."

I looked at him as if he had completely lost it.

"There's no way we're just going to ditch a couple of corpses! Are you mad?" I shouted.

"He's right, though, there's no other option." Simon spoke up.

"You even said yourself, who's gonna believe a couple of criminals?" Nathan added, and ran a hair through my hair in utter frustration.

He caught his breath and placed his hands on his waist as he looked at each of us, waiting for a verdict to his suggestion. We all took turns looking at each other, entirely unsure of what to do, but seeing no other options in sight.

"We should probably get them out of the way before someone comes and sees this..." I said after a few moments of silence, wincing at the sight of the dead probation worker with a collapsed skull, bleeding out all over the floor.


End file.
